Monossilabas
by Dada.Dina-chan .D
Summary: Monossílabas, não sabe o que significa? Haruno Sakura lhe ensinara, claro, com a participação de Uchiha Sasuke... espero reviews.


Monossílabas, são palavras composta por somente uma só silaba, sei que já sabem disso, mas é sempre bom não deixar resíduos de duvida

**N/A:** Mais uma vez trago para vocês uma desgraça minha, sinceramente, era pra ter ficado melhor, mas como tive que fazer em dois dias, por causa de "interrupções" fico uma bosta. Porem, espero que gostem, e espero reviews também -.

**Disclaimer:** Preciso mesmo falar? - -'... Naruto e seus personagens maravilhosos pertencem a Kishimito-san.

**Descrição:** _Monossílabas, não sabe o que significa? Haruno Sakura lhe ensinara, claro, com a participação de Uchiha Sasuke... espero reviews. _

* * *

**Monossilabas**

Monossílabas, são palavras compostas por somente uma só silaba, sei que já sabem disso, mas é sempre bom não deixar resíduos de duvida.

Querem um exemplo? Uchiha Sasuke lhe dará um, quer dizer, um não, mas vários.

Por quê? Não me perguntem, perguntem para ele. Nunca vi alguém que tem somente monossílabas em seu vocabulário. Porem, nem sempre isso é ruim.

Vou contar uma historia que aconteceu comigo, obviamente, envolvendo Uchiha Sasuke, mais conhecido por Sasuke-kun por suas "_fã girls_".

-

-

**oOoOoOo**

-

-

'_**UCHIHA SASUKE!**__' Gritei, quer dizer, berrei o nome daquele ser insuportante, que nesse exato momento estava treinando em qualquer lugar – afastado – de Konoha._

'_**Hn.**__' Viu, começou com uma monossílaba, se é que se pode considerar esse "hn" de palavra._

'_**COMO VOCÊ OUSA ESPALHAR PARA KAMI-SAMA E O MUNDO QUE EU E NARUTO ESTAMOS NAMORANDO?!**__' Sinceramente, eu tenho gosto, e Naruto não esta incluído neles._

'_**...**__' Ele não me respondeu, agora sim eu apelei._

'_**O que foi Uchiha? Será que com esse seu silencio todo, você não se importaria de eu sair contando que você e a Karin estão planejando reconstruir seu clã juntos, não?!**__' Nossa, acho que ele apelou, porque estou encurralada numa arvore com Sasuke colando sua katana no meu pescoço, obviamente, com o cenho franzido. Claro que eu fiz à mesma cara, só para mostrar que ele não me deixava em transe ou me fazia ficar alucinada com ele tão perto assim de mim._

'_**Não ousaria!**__' Um recorde, ou-sa-ri-a, 4 silabas, tenho que anotar no meu bloquinho de "milagres do ano". Certo, exagerei._

'_**O que acha?! Você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, por que não faria com você?**__' Disse em tom de desafio, ele __nunca__ nega um desafio... Ou nega?_

_Infelizmente, não saiu como o previsto, Sasuke mostrou um sorriso de canto, aqueles sexy que nenhuma garota resiste, muito menos eu._

_Ele foi aproximando-se perigosamente do meu ouvido, sussurrando num tom sexy._

'_**Será que isso tudo não é porque **__**você**__** queria que esse boato fosse com você e... Verdadeiro?**__' Logo depois ele lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, beijando-me logo em seguida. O melhor beijo de todos. Ele explorava minha boca cantinho por cantinho, um beijo calmo e carinhoso, coisas que o ultimo sobrevivente do clã Uchiha nunca demonstrara por ninguém, muito menos por minha pessoa._

_Pergunto-me, como ele consegue adivinhar meus pensamentos e arruinar tantos anos de trabalho duro para que eu parasse de amá-lo tanto, e parasse de sofrer tanto pelo mesmo?_

_Após separar-mos, não agüentei e desabei em lagrimas, ele ficou meio perdido, pois desde que havia voltado não havia me visto chorar uma única vez._

'_**Por que Sasuke? Por que faz isso, sabendo que só me fará sofrer depois?**_

_Lagrimas escorriam em meu rosto frequentemente, tanto quanto os soluços que saiam cada vez mais alto._

_Ele levantou sua mão, limpando, em vão lagrimas que teimavam em cair, enquanto ainda encarava o chão. Ele levantou meu rosto, fazendo-me encarar aqueles olhos ônix, profundos, que por um momento, acho que vi um brilho surgir neles._

'_**Não agora, não agora **__**minha**__** Sakura. Eu te amo e só disse aquilo para que você finalmente dirigisse a palavra a mim. Para que pudesse ouvir sua voz mais vezes, mesmo que brigando comigo, Sakura, eu sei que não sou bom em palavras, e muito menos em entender sentimentos, mais lhe peço, quer ser a futura senhora Uchiha?**__' Sinceramente, essa foi a maior frase que ele já disse em toda sua vida – e a melhor tambem._

_Nada falei, apenas dei-lhe um beijo, agora um beijo mais quente, sentia-me voando, literalmente, quando me separei, vi que estávamos indo direto para a casa de Sasuke. Já sei o que ele estava planejando, e obviamente, não negaria._

-

-

**oOoOoOo**

-

-

_Nossa! Esse foi o melhor sexo que eu já fiz em todo tempo, não achavam que, eu, com 20 anos ainda seria virgem, com a esperança que Sasuke tirasse minha virgindade? Obviamente que não... Mas para falar a verdade, eu até que esperaria se fosse para ser tão bom assim._

_Oh. E adivinhem qual foi à palavra que ele disse quando estávamos quase dormentes? '__**Eu te amo**__', ou seja, três monossílabas._

_**Owari.**_


End file.
